


Here Again

by SaCarroll1691



Category: D.Gray-man, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I kind of had Effie and Haymitch in mind. Though this actually started out with me thinking how hard relationships would be when being an exorcist in The Black Order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I kind of had Effie and Haymitch in mind. Though this actually started out with me thinking how hard relationships would be when being an exorcist in The Black Order.

He pushed her against the wall and spread her legs with his knee. He ran kisses down her neck and collar bone. He rubbed his hands down her arms.  
Why did they always end up here when they got together? This thing wasn't going anywhere he constantly reminded her. It was just too dangerous. They can't be together. So why did they use each other? She loved him even though she pretended for his sake that this thing was just sex. The thing she didn't know was he loved her just as much but he refused to let anything happen to her. So he tried to keep her at arms length constantly. Even though they weren't together they usually stayed and held each other through the night after they had sex. They both slept better that way but she just couldn't bring herself to stay tonight. He stared at her as she got dressed and grabbed her things. "Why are you leaving? You don't have to?" "I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with you and I won't let my heart be used anymore." She walked out without looking back at him.


End file.
